Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/The Monastery
This is the sixth restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. During Patrick's journey, Emily saves flowers and suddenly, Paige was unable to breathe! This is Patrick's end-of-line! Level 51 - Ecstatic, Ecstatic, Ecstatic! *The monks assemble. *Monk: The Foxfire is especially bright for this time of year... change is coming. *Little monk looks at the door. *Little Monk: Bah... you say that every year. *Little Monk: I forget... is it over under? Or under over? *Monk: Uh... I think I've been doing under over. *Little Monk: Dangit! We keep undoing each other's work! *Little Monk: Why does the High Priest need a rope anyway?! *Patrick: *Knock! Knock! Knock!* *Little Monk: I'll get it. *Little Monk opens the door. Patrick's freezing! *Little Monk: Can't you read the sign? No solicitors! *Little monk shuts the door. *Little Monk: Now, where were we? *Patrick: P-P-P-PLEASE! I-I-I-I NEED THE F-F-F-F-FLOWER! *Little Monk: What'd he say? *Monk: I think he's selling flour! *Little Monk: Flour, eh? Hmm... it is the High Priest's birthday soon, might be nice to make him a real cake for once. *Little Monk: Let's have him come in and throw out. It's almost lunch, anyhow. *Monk is very ecstatic! Now little monk lets Patrick come in! *Patrick fell down! *The monk carries Patrick inside. *Then Patrick continues shaking. *'End of the line' Afterward *Patrick: P-p-p-lease I-I need to s-s-speak with s-s-someone in ch-ch-charge. *Monks go to Patrick. *Little Monk: That'd be the High Priest. DO you have an appointment? *Patrick: Y-y-you l-l-live in the m-m-most isolated c-c-cornet of the p-p-planet. *Patrick: Y-y-you have n-n-no ph-ph-phone... no m-m-mail. No-no-internet. *Patrick: H-h-how w-w-w-ould I-U-U m-m-make an a-p-p-pointment? *Little Monk: Figures. No appointment. *Little Monk: Anyhow, the High Priest is in a meditative france, but he'll be out of it soon. *Monk: Should only be another month or so! *Patrick: A m-m-month?! *Little Monk: Just get him some soup, he'll come to his senses by morning. *Little monk leaves the place, while the monk makes a soup for Patrick. *After serving, the Monk leaves the place. Level 52 - Wake Up Sleepyhead! *Little Monk: Hey, Flour Guy - time to wake up. *Monk: Forget it. A deep sleep like that? He's not waking up for days. *Little Monk: Oh, yeah? I'll bet you an hour of prayer wheel time I can wake him up today. *Monk: I don't know... that's a lot of Karma... *Monk: Okay! You're on! *They go back to work. During the level *Little monk tries to wake up Patrick. Afterward *Little monk does a kick to Patrick, waking up. *Patrick cleans his eyes. *Little Monk: Ha! Told you I could do it. *Patrick: Oh, no - how long have I been out? *Little Monk: Just most of the day... here. *Little Monk gives the box to Patrick. *Patrick: What is it? *Monk: Our Master wanted you to have it - he says he knew you'd be coming. *Little Monk: Yeah, yeah - he always saying stuff like that. *Little Monk: Anyhow, whatever it is I'm sure it's exactly what you need, exactly when you need it. *Little Monk: He's good with stuff like that. *Little Monk: So, looks like you'll be on your way, eh? *Patrick: I don't think so... *Patrick: Where's the key? Level 53 - Lost Me Keys *Patrick tires to unlock the box. *Little Monk: You know, considering you only have like three possessions... *Little Monk: You're remarkably bad at keeping track of them. *Monk: The reason I can't find the key is 'cause you never gave it to me! *Little Monk: Yes, I did! *Monk: No, you didn't! *Patrick places the box down. *Patrick: Guys, please, enough! *Patrick: The cure to my daughter's illness may be in here. *Patrick: The key has to be here somewhere, let's just find it. *Patrick leaves. During the level *The monk find the keys for Patrick. Afterward *Patrick: I can't believe my journey's at an end... *Patrick: ...and not a moment too- *Patrick opens the box. *Patrick: Is this supposed to be a joke? *Patrick closes and throws the box! *Monk: Gee, the Big Guy usually always right about these things... *Patrick: I need to speak with him right away! *Little Monk: We're not supposed to disturb him... *Little Monk: ...but seeing as how it's for your daughter, we'll make an exception. Level 54 - Open Sesame... *Patrick: What do you mean he won't see me!? *Monk: I'm sorry - he... he just won't. *Little Monk: He's an eccentric guy - most High Priests are. *Patrick: Fine! I'll go the flower myself! *Little Monk: Look - I don't know what you heard, but there are no flowers anywhere around here. *Monk: You can't go out there - it's even colder than when you arrived. *Patrick tries to open the door. *Patrick: Stuck. During the level *Patrick tries to open the door. Afterward *Patrick opens the door on the last attempt. *Little Monk: We gotta stop him! *The door is open! *The monks shut the door. *Little Monk: There's a storm out there. You'll never make it! *Patrick: My mind's made up. *Monk: Er... If you stay we'll make you some delicious mung bean casserole! *Little Monk: Look, you can't go out there! You'll- *Patrick opens the door again! *Head monks goes to warn them. *Head Monk: FREEZE! Level 55 - Rope? *Patrick gets a family card. *Patrick: THIS is my daughter, Paige. *Patrick: THIS is the reason I'm here. *Patrick: I know the flower I'm after exists, my grandfather wrote about it in his journal. *Patrick: I'm not leaving without it. *Head Monk: Better get him some robes then. *Head Monk: By the way - did you two finish that rope? *Little Monk: Er... almost, Oh Enlightened One. *Patrick: What does that have to do with anything? *Head Monk: Well, then - you know what to do. *Little Monk and Monk: Yes, Great Teacher! *Head Monk and Patrick leave the place. During the level *Little monk finishes the rope. Afterward *Patrick: Look, guys, no offense but I don't see how this helps... *Patrick: I look like a potato. *Patrick looks. *Little Monk: Not at all, you look great! *Monk: Cutting edge of monk fashion, I assure you! *Monk: It also allows you to help perform tasks in the monastery, instead of letting us do all the work! *Monk and Little Monk leave the place. *Head monk goes to Patrick, giving a box. *Patrick: What's this? Another caterpillar? *Head Monk: Do you know why this monastery was built? *Head Monk: Occasionally, even monks lose their way, seduced by material comforts of the modern world. *Head Monk: They are sent here, to live simply, to recommit to our order... *Head Monk: ...to learn to appreciate what they have instead of getting caught up in the disease of more. *Patrick: PLEASE, my daughter - I don't know how much time she has left. *Head Monk: No one does, Patrick. *Head Monk: That is why, if we want to change the future, we must focus on the present - not the past. *Head Monk leaves. *Patrick: The flower! *Patrick: I need that FLOWER! *Patrick throws the box. Level 56 - Can't Hold Their Ale... *Patrick: Please, no more riddles! *Patrick: If you have the flower - just hand it over. *Patrick: I'll do anything for it. ANYTHING. *Patrick: If you don't have it - just tell me and I'll leave! *Patrick: Please, I might lose my daughter! *Head Monk: Perhaps you have already lost her. *Patrick: No! I won't believe it! *Head Monk: One MUST learn to appreciate what one HAS before time makes you appreciate what you HAD. *Head Monk leaves. Patrick works on his own. Afterward *Patrick: Look - if you're not going to help me find the flower, no problem. *Patrick: I'll find it myself. Just open the gates. *Head Monk: Where will you go? How will you know where to look? You need guidance! *Patrick: You're saying my grandfather had help? *Head Monk: Everyone has help, if they look for it... *Head Monk: ...but I'm afraid that neither I nor my monks have the knowledge you seek... *Head Monk: We can't help you, Patrick. *Patrick: What- what are you saying? *Patrick: That I'll never find the flower? That there's no hope? *Head Monk: I am sorry - there is nothing you can do right now. *Patrick: I... I promised my daughter... I... *Patrick: I promised PAIGE! I promised my baby girl! *Patrick knees down and knocks down! *Patrick: No, no, no, no, NOOOO! *Patrick keeps knocking down and began to cry. *Monk: Master, isn't there anything we can do? *Head Monk: Indeed there is. Have you finished the rope? *Little Monk: Er... yes, yes we did, Great Teacher. *Little Monk: It was uh... most enlightening, wasn't it, Gerald? *Monk: Oh, yes! Yes, it was! What else may we be helpful with, Oh Erudite One? Level 57 - A Bonus For Efficiency *Patrick: I need to get back to my daughter. Open the gates. *Head Monk: Are you giving up so soon? *Patrick: You said NO ONE knows how to find the flower. *Head Monk: Not by themselves, no. *Patrick: I need to try anyway - for Paige. *Patrick: Please - open the gate... *Patrick: Please... *Head Monk: You are more stubborn than any novice monk I have ever seen. *Head Monks runs away. Patrick kicks the box! *Patrick sits alone. Afterward *Head Monk goes to Patrick. *Head Monk: You refuse to understand, don't you? *Head Monk takes Patrick's picture, Paige, and throws into the fire. And it burns. *Patrick: NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! *Patrick: That was the only photo I had of her with me! *Patrick: The last photo I took of her before she got sick! *Patrick: WHY?! *Patrick cries again. *Patrick: Why didn't I spend more time with her when I could? *Patrick: Why didn't I sell the stupid flower shop after Emily went back to work? *Patrick: Why didn't I just stay home where I could be with her when she... *Patrick: When she... SOB! *Head Monk: Perhaps you do understand after all... *Head Monk leaves. Level 58 - Candy Corn Cure *Little Monk: So... er... Patrick. How about a game of ping pong? *Little Monk: This place has a pretty nice rec room believe it or not. *Monk: Would you like something to eat? *Monk: I can smuggle in some candy corn if you'd like? *Little Monk: You can? *Patrick slowly walks away. During the level *Little monk finds the candy corn. Afterward *Patrick slowly enters. They go to Patrick. *Little Monk: Er... Patrick? *Litlte Monk: Can we get you anything? Do anything for you? *Patrick: He's wrong you know... *Patrick: ...I knew what I had... *Patrick: ...I just never thought I'd lose it. *Head Monk: The key lies with you, Patrick. *Head Monk leaves a box to Patrick. Then Master leave. Level 59 - YOU LOST THE ROPE?! *Patrick has a key. *He opens the box, then there's butterfly going to the trail. *Patrick: Come on, little fella - lead me to that flower. *Patrick picks up the bag. *Patrick: Alright, let's go little guy! *Patrick: Look guys, I really appreciate everything you've done... *Patrick: ...but I don't know how far I'm going to have to follow this thing... *Patrick: ...or what dangers I might encounter. So- *The butterfly goes into the hole! *Patrick: You've got to be kidding me! *Patrick: It was right under my nose the entire time! *Monk: That well is REALLY deep. *Head Monk: Bring him the rope. *Little monk searches for rope. *Little Monk: He had it last! *Monk: No I didn't - you did! *Head Monk: I don't care who had it last, just find it! *Head Monk and Patrick leave the place. They go back to work. During the level *Little monk finds the rope somewhere. Afterward *The well cover is open. *Patrick: Better hope that rope of yours works, then. *Patrick: Time to get that flower! *Patrick goes down the well slowly to the rope. *He follows the butterfly under the well an it touches the golden rare flower. *Patrick tries to reach it. Level 60 - Packing Up *Patrick still gets a flower. *Little Monk: He's been down there for a long time. *Monk looks down. *Monk: Should we pull him out? *little Monk: You sure you didn't feel a pull? *The monk agrees. *Little Monk: C'mon... *Monk pulls the rope. It snaps! *Little Monk: Oh, no! You killed him! *Monk: ME? You're the one who fell asleep! *Patrick climbs back up. *Patrick: Guys! *Little Monk: Hang on, Patrick. We'll be with you in a minute. *Monk: I knew the rope wouldn't hold! *Little Monk: Shh! We're already in enough trouble! *Patrick: GUYS! *Monk: PATRICK!! *Patrick gets back up with the flower. *Little Monk: You found the flower! *Patrick: It's a rare Lotus flower... It can live for a thousand years. *'Finding THE flower for Paige' *Monk: Let's help him pack - he's got a long journey home. *Monk covers the hole. During the level *Little monk helps pack up for Patrick. Afterward *Patrick safely stores a flower into the box. *Then he puts the box into his bag. *Head Monk enters the place. *Patrick: Guys, if you're ever in Snuggford, come look me up. *Monk: You mean it? *Patrick: Absolutely - but for now I've got to go! Goodbye! *Patrick opens the gate. *And now, Patrick heads out of the Monastery and heads back to the Hospital. *Monk: Shoot! We forgot to buy some flour from him! *Meanwhile in Hospital... *Patrick enters Paige's room. He has the box with flower in it. Emily is surprised! *Emily: Patrick? *Emily: PATRICK!!? *Patrick opens the box. It has a rare, golden flower! *Emily: You're back and you got the flower! *Emily gave Patrick a hug! *Patrick closes the box. *Patrick: How is she doing? *Emily: She slipped into a coma last night... *Emily: ...I think we're losing her Patrick! *Patrick: Not in a thousand years we're not. *Emily and Patrick go to Paige. *Emily: The flower? How does it work? *Patrick: What do you do with flowers? *Patrick opens the box, gives the flower to Paige, and she started smelling! *Emily: Patrick...? *Upon smelling the flowers, Paige's blue dots are starting to decay! *'Smell the flowers' *Paige finally wakes up! *Emily: She's back! Somebody call Allison! SHE'S BACK!! *Emily: Paige...! Oooh Paige! *Paige: Daddy! You're back! And you brought the flower! *Emily and Patrick lean to Paige! Allison goes to Paige and she's surprised!